


Getting Along

by Iamacarrot



Series: Good Dad/Bad Dad [2]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Dr. Delicate Touch Feels Nothing, Draxum and Leo Have a Tense Relationship, Hello Dr. Feelings, Mikey Put Them Up to This, They Need to Talk It Out, father-son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Dr. Feelings notices that Draxum and Leo have been holding a large amount of repressed hatred towards each other, so, he does exactly what the two need.He traps them in an escape room and waits for them to get along!
Series: Good Dad/Bad Dad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's a brief panic attack in this fic, so if that disturbs you... you might not want to read this. It isn't anything too terrible, and it's fairly short, but I don't want to disturb anyone.

"This. Is the dumbest thing. In the world."

"That is the only thing I will ever agree with you with."

Loud clanking drew the attention of Leo and Draxum, both males growling as Mikey locked the duo into a medium-sized dungeon. Around them, dim lights clicked on, revealing a series of puzzles strewn around the room. A faint, continuous dripping noise was accompanied by a harsh wind, setting the mood for the room. Despite their annoyance, Draxum and Leo admitted that they were impressed by the setup, but their annoyance soon returned as the sound of an intercom screeching overpowered everything else.

"Now boys, I think we all know why you two are in this situation." Mikey's tone was calm, conveying that he was deep into his Dr. Feelings persona. Leo rolled his eyes, leaning against a table, and yelping as it fell apart. While still in shock, Leo took a look at the wood, suddenly taking notice of its soaking wet, dilapidated state. "Sorry Leo, I guess I went a little far on this. But don't be too mad. I promise that the table will be the least of your worries when you and Draxum are talking about father-son stuff every day!"

"I'm sorry, ex-squeeze me?" Leo looked up at the intercom, a look of disgust on his face. "I am _not_ going to talk to _Baron Draxum_ like he's my dad!"

"Leo, don't be like that! Can't you see that he's trying?" Mikey huffed, crossing his arms from his hidden place outside of the room. "You're going to have to get along with Draxum one way or another, and if I have to make that happen by forcing you two to do so whilst trying to work through an escape room, then that's how it's going to be!"

Leo groaned, standing up and wiping himself down the best he could. Much to his dismay, Leo still had mud strewn along his body, and he hissed quietly, stimming in response to the feeling. Draxum raised a brow at the actions, noticing how Leo's scales raised slightly, and grimacing as Leo's tail flew back and forth aggressively. Above them, Mikey was busy explaining what he wanted to happen, completely aware of the fact that he was being ignored.

"So, did you two get all of that?" Draxum and Leo shot their attention towards the intercom once again, shouting in protest as Mikey started announcing that he was going to leave them alone. When the intercom made a final screeching sound, Draxum and Leo started looking around, trying to see if they could put everything together.

"Okay, let's see... we have... some puzzles... some locks... and a- is that a Morse code translator thingy?" Leo asked, tapping the small machine shakily. "What is this for?!"

"Ugh, simple child. Do you have no brain cells? This is a dungeon, and there are puzzles everywhere! It's obvious that they all interconnect in some way!" Draxum massaged the middle of his forehead, letting out a deep breath before pressing his hands together. "Listen, Leonardo; if we want to get out of here, we are going to need to work together. Meaning we need to put aside our differences and get through this as quickly as possible."

"That sounds like a plan! The faster we get out of here, the sooner I can get away from you!" A soft whooshing sound was emitted from Leo's flapping hands, and he groaned and whimpered with every second that passed without progress. Draxum rolled his eyes, beginning to walk around and looking for any clues on where to start first. It took a few minutes, but the goat Yokai eventually found the first clue, reading over a small card that instructed him on how to unlock a nearby chest.

"Leonardo! Fetch me the model of the Stick of Vibarion!" Draxum ordered, looking back at the Slider when no response was given. It was then Draxum realized that Leo had climbed under a table, whispering to himself and sweating excessively.

"You're gonna get out of here. He isn't your dad. You're gonna get out of here. He isn't your dad." This chant was repeated for five solid minutes before Draxum got tired of waiting and retrieved the object for himself. For nearly an hour Draxum worked through the room quickly, paying no attention to Leo whatsoever. "Don't take the high ground. Don't take the high ground. Don't take the high ground."

"Ugh! Leonardo, I don't mean to sound rude, but when you're done refusing to help, I would very much appreciate it if you at least _attempted_ to do something!" Draxum shouted, looking back at Leo angrily. The Yokai merely received a hiss in return, and he held back a few choice words, deciding that Leo wasn't worth it. "And Michelangelo wonders why I threw you off a roof."

With that comment, almost as if it were a horrible spell, Leo let out a loud battle cry, leaping out from his place under the table and unsheathing his Ōdachi. With surprising speed, Draxum summoned a large vine, wrapping it around Leo's waist with his own battle cry. Effective immediately, Leo started panicking, dropping his weapon and attempting to do everything possible to escape his new confines.

"STOP! STOP! I'M SORRY! DON'T THROW ME AGAIN! _PLEASE!"_ Leo sobbed, clawing at the vine frantically. "TAKE THE BUGS! _TAKE THE BUGS!"_

Upon realizing what was happening, Draxum gently sat Leo onto the ground, crouching down and instinctively drawing Leo into an awkward hug. "Hush now, young one. I do not intend to make the same decision again."

"No... no... take the bugs... take the bugs..." Leo cried, shaking intensely, even as he was slowly calmed by Draxum's heavy heartbeat. "Take the bugs... take the bugs... take... take the... bugs..."

Draxum let out a relieved sigh at Leo's steady breaths, and he picked Leo up, unsure of what else to do. After he did so, a sharp 'click!' resonated through the room, and the room's door opened up slowly. Once the door was opened completely, Draxum grimaced at the sight of Mikey standing in the doorway with a large smile on his face.

"So... did you two bond?" Mikey asked smugly, holding his hands behind his shell.

"I will not give you the satisfaction of knowing the answer." Draxum spat, storming towards the door with Leo still in his arms. "And you will speak of this to no one."

"Sure, sure. But where are you going?"

"Your brother and I need to work a few more things out." Draxum turned his head to glance at Mikey, the grimace never leaving, but mixing with a bit of a smile. "And as his father, the best way to do that is to have some one-on-one time in a place that gives him comfort."

"You're taking him to your apartment, aren't you?" Mikey asked, giggling when Draxum snorted and walked away swiftly. "And there goes yet another win for Dr. Feelings."

.

.

.

"And now for Dr. Delicate Touch to talk some sense into Pops for hating on Draxum after all he's done to redeem himself..."


End file.
